Many individuals utilize a plurality of electrical devices on a daily basis. In some cases, electrical outlets may be scarce or the number of electrical outlets in a home or building may simply be insufficient. Many standard electrical outlets comprise two separate outlets. However, these outlets are commonly placed close together (and in the same orientation) such that if a bulky plug is inserted into one, the other becomes blocked. Power strips may be used as a means of adding additional outlets, but they can be unsightly and bulky, and become tangled in other cords or even people's feet (e.g., if used under a desk for example).
The present invention features an adaptor device for an electrical outlet that provides an alternate configuration for the electrical outlet (e.g., upside down configuration) in addition to additional outlets. Without wishing to limit the present invention to any theory or mechanism, it is believed that the adaptor device of the present invention is advantageous because is easy to use and makes the electrical outlet more versatile by allowing devices to be plugged into the outlet via a different (and move convenient) configuration. The device of the present invention also provides additional outlets for plugging in additional devices. There is no need for counter to use the device of the present invention, and the device is compact, practical, and aesthetically appealing. The device may offer larger sized outlets to accommodate chargers and other large household appliance plugs.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.